


about as tangible as an explosion

by sapphfics



Category: Aquaman (2018), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Inspired by Twitter, Ocean, Rare Pairings, Water, but i have read the comics so pls witness this nonsense, inspired by a tweet about the dc movie characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The last thing Mera expects to find whilst swimming along in Atlantis is a girl screaming whilst falling to the bottom of the ocean. This isn’t rare, though, they often find bodies in the ocean. but they always float back up, and they never scream on the way down.But this girl is different.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Mera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	about as tangible as an explosion

The last thing Mera expects to find whilst swimming along in Atlantis is a girl screaming whilst falling to the bottom of the ocean. This isn’t rare, though, they often find bodies in the ocean. but they always float back up, and they never scream on the way down.

But this girl is different. 

“Who are you?” Mera asks and then she sees the bloody gun clutched in the girl’s hand. _A criminal?_ This is the last thing she needs whilst she’s trying to hunt down Aquaman. She readies her weapon, but then the girl must realise she isn’t dead and suddenly won’t stop crying. “What is it?” 

The girl shudders and replies, “Never learnt to swim & now I’m breathin’?!”

Mera points to her neck. “Those are gills. that’s how your breathing. But who are you? And before you try, handguns don’t really work here.” 

The girl tentatively lowers her weapon and holds out her hand. “Harley Quinn, you smell like fresh seaweed. It’s lovely.”

“Mera,” Mera replies. She rarely gives out her title, especially not to an obvious career criminal with gills. “How did you get here, exactly?” 

“Oh,” Harley sounds embarrassed. “My ex..uhh anyway, I played dead and now here I am.”

Mera really wants to keep an eye on her and soon enough Harley lives with her. Harley enjoys her new abilities, trying to make the fishes sing with her and finding sunken treasure. Or at least, trying to. Mera finds this endearing. 

Local sea beasts want to help Harley beat up the Joker, but only if he swims to them. Harley ensures that he slips on a banana peel and falls in the ocean and relishes in the noises of his bones turning to sand as he gets eaten alive by said sea beasts. 

Harley kisses Mera and they dig their toes into the sand as the ocean washes them clean of blood.


End file.
